The Return of Batmunk
by MelsLuvsAATC
Summary: Simon returns as Mr. Brice Wayne/Batmunk. He has a fiance named Alexandra/Jeanette that is living with him and she becomes Batmunkette. Nikki Nail/Brittany get's fired from reporting and now is a phyciatrist for the Jokester. MY VERSION of 2nd Batmunk.
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1: A Success

Simon: Brice Wayne/Batmunk **I knew I gad to just make my own squeal to Batmunk. I loved that episode so here's the squeal to that episode**

Jeanette: Alexandra/Batmunkette

Alvin: The Jokester

Brittany: Nikki Nail/Brittany Quinn

Theodore: Happy

Eleanor: Poison Ivory

* * *

The Return of Batmunk

"Are the Chipettes here yet to see the movie?" Theodore asked.

"They'll be here when they get here." Simon said.

"Yeah, then Brittany can agree with me that the bad guys have more fun." Alvin said.

"Not this debate again." Theodore said rolling his eyes.

"No Alvin, it's the good that triumphs over evil. Jeanette will back me up on that."

"And Ellie and I are going to get ear plugs." Theodore added. DING DONG, the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it." Alvin yelled. Alvin opened the door to Brittany, who was wearing pink as usual, and Eleanor who was wearing spring green as usual, but Jeanette was wearing a purple Batmunkette shirt.

"Nice shirt." Simon complimented.

"I like yours too." Jeanette replied. Simon was wearing a Batmunk shirt.

"Hey, I thought we weren't going to get into costume until you all got here?" Theodore said.

"Don't worry Theodore." Eleanor said. "We are Jeanette just wanted to wear her Batmunkette shirt right away."

"Come on let's all the rest of us change. I want to the squeal to Batmunk already." Alvin complained. Brittany and Eleanor took the downstairs bathroom while Alvin and Theodore took the upstairs. While they went to get changed, Simon took Jeanette to the living room where they would be watching the movie.

"For you." Simon said while giving her a purple rose. "Batmunkette."

"For you." Jeanette said giving Simon the Batmunk cape she just bought. "Batmunk."

"Thanks Jenny." Simon then put the cape on. "How do I look?"

"Dashing….I mean flattering…..I mean you look good." Jeanette was very shy around Simon and she just didn't know how to confess her love for him. They were best friends, but they never seemed to get their relationship to a whole new level. Simon secretly liked Jeanette a lot but didn't know how to tell her.

"Thanks Jeanette." Simon said with a stutter. He began to sweat, but he allowed himself to hug Jeanette. It was the farthest he's ever gotten, he never kissed her on the cheek, but he wanted to. He was going to try and aim for the kiss on Jeanette's cheek when Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor came into the room. Simon quickly pulled away.

"Hey guys." Alvin said. "Look I'm the Jokester."

"I'm Brittany Quinn." Brittany said. "Although, that's funny that her name is Brittany."

"I'm Poison Ivory." Eleanor said.

"And I am Happy." Theodore said.

"And we are Batmunk and Batmunkette." Simon said. "Come on let's start the movie. I can't wait any longer for the first appearance of Batmunkette."

"And don't forget Poison Ivory." Eleanor said.

"And Brittany Quinn." Brittany added.

"Yeah, right, sorry." Simon said apologizing. Everyone got on the couch, Theodore dimmed the lights, and Simon sat next to Jeanette and pressed PLAY on the remote.

* * *

The crowd at city hall had formed all at 8:00 P.M. There was a ceremony to be held for the beloved Batmunk and Mr. Brice Wayne. The crowd was cheering loudly when Batmunk entered the stage.

"Hello." Batmunk said to the crowd. "I'm really flattered by this ceremony, I really am, but I'm just here to help. Any questions?"

"Yeah Batmunk." One reporter asked. "Did you hear about Mr. Wayne's engagement?"

"Brice and I very good friends, so yes I do know."

"Another Batmunk." A women reporter said. "Why do you do what you do?"

"Well, if I don't help who will? One more question, you." Batmunk pointed at another women reporter.

"Are there any other heroes you know?"

"Yes, I do but they protect their own places in which they live. I'm the only hero here and I prefer working alone." Batmunk walked off the stage to Happy, his Butler.

"You were wonderful, sir." He said. Batmunk had removed his costume and there stood in a tux, was Brice Wayne. "Good luck, sir." Brice nodded and went back onto the stage.

"Hello." He said. "Thanks for holding this ceremony. I'm really glad that the toy sale came through. I like to thank my butler, Happy and my fiancé, Alexandra." The crowd cheered. Then Brice talked about how the ratings for the greatest toy ever were high and how much money he made to the orphanage **(WHICH WAS OVER BILLIONS OF DOLLARS)**. This was broadcasted on live television. Brice/Batmunk was un a where that the Jokester inside his prison cell was watching.

"When I get out, bat, I'm going to get you." He then laughed his evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Day New Job

**Okay first I'm in a rut for about a week I'm feeling extremely lazy...now I'm out of it and writing more and more fanfictions. Ugh sorry about Jeanette's character's name being changed but I had to.**

"You're fired!" The boss said kicking poor Nikki Nail out of the building. "These news stories are so old. We need more Batmunk not this kind of rubbish about you and how you were kidnapped by the Jokester, I mean isn't that a little too much credit to yourself Miss Nail?"

"Looks like its back to the want ads." Nikki said picking up the news paper. "Help wanted physiatrist for the most dangerous super villains. Salary will be a minimum of 5,000 dollars a month." Nikki blinked and remembered that she had her experiences with the Jokester. She knew that if she could reach out to these villains, maybe they would stop being villains. Nikki also had a major as a physiatrist, but that was before she got interested in the news. Nikki had to use her other ability, she needed the money. She quickly picked up her things and ran off.

"What a brilliant speech Mr. Wayne." Happy said taking off Brice's coat in the Bat cave. "Yeah it was a mighty brilliant one I must say."

"Oh Bricy?" A sweet tone from another room came. "Is that you?"

"Yes Alexandra, it's me." Brice said. Alexandra appeared into the Bat cave in a purple dress and she looked mighty good looking. She had brunette hair which was in a very tidy large bun and she wore blue glasses.

"What a lovely choice for a wife, sir." Happy whispered.

"I know." Brice whispered back.

"I saw you on the television. Well you and of course you again out of the costume." She giggled.

"Alexandra, remember that you have got to keep that a secret."

"Oh Brice." She said wrapping her arms around him. "Now why would I do that?"

"Gee…..I don't…..I don't know." Alexandra would always made Brice stutter whenever she got close to him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Happy said leaving the Bat cave.

"So…" Alexandra said.

"So what?" Brice asked.

"So what's the news when it comes to villains?"

"Well there was a break out from the prison today."

"Who broke out?"

"Poison Ivory." Alexandra frowned, Poison Ivory was her cousin and they used to be very good friends….well that is before she became Poison Ivory. Alexandra was scared because she was an obvious target but she also knew she was untouchable due to the fact she has Batmunk right by her side.

"Are you okay Alexandra?" Brice asked.

"Nothing just a little worried." She responded.

"Hunny, sweetie, she can't get you as long as I'm around."

"Right, it's late, you must be tired."

"Believe me I am."

"Then let's all go to bed then."

Meanwhile in the late night, Nikki Nail was finally going to observe the Jokester. Yes, she had gotten the job and Nikki had never been so surprised to see that she got the job right when she walked in. Nikki went to the Jokester's cell and there they saw eye to eye.

"Have we met before is that my eye's just playing tricks on me again." The Jokester said with an evil laugh.

"Yes we have met, I was the girl you tried to kidnap when I took a picture of your henchmen trying to steal Mr. Wayne's toy."

"Yes I do remember you. You know babe, you and me would be a great team."

"Forget it."

"Oh…well….cause I thought you would might want to find out my most personal secrets." Nikki paused in silence wondering what she was about to do was the right thing to do.

**What will Nikki do? AGH! What's going on with Posion Ivory! So much more to find out in my next update.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nikki Loses it

**FINALLY I UPDATED THIS ONE! GEEZ! STUPID ME! I meant tio update this a long time ago sorry.**

"Okay Mr. Jokester." Nikki said. "Tell me what you want to tell me?" Nikki and the Jokester were talking inside his cell.

"Hold it, babe. Don't rush me." The Jokester said.

"Well, you said you wanted to tell me about yourself." Nikki took out a note pad.

"Well, let's see. I lived in a house with three brothers, I was the oldest. So my dad would always expect me to be a good example and when I wasn't I would be punished. My dad never smiled and that was actually a rule in the house, no smiling or laughing. Then one day, it all changed when we all went to see the circus. My dad loved it so much and he couldn't stop laughing, so I decided one day to be funny. My bros and I got together and when dad walked into the room we threw pie at each other. We screamed,"

"Look dad! Isn't this funny?" Then I was pants by my younger brother and my dad laughed so hard. Nikki laughed with the Jokester. "Then I was punished, but hey that's how life was for me, babe. I always end up being punished in the end. Most of my punishment was never from my dad it was mostly because of Batmunk."

Nikki walked out of the Jokester's cell, she felt kind of sorry for him, but then again he was the Jokester and you can't take that guy seriously. She made up her mind that the next day she would pay Batmunk a surprise visit.

Brice awoke early. Alexandra was still asleep; he kissed her cheek and headed for the Batcave. Happy greeted him by saying,

"Good morning sir, how was your sleep?"

"Oh fine Happy. Listen, I'm leaving to go and search for Poison Ivory. I need you to guard Alexandra with your life."

"Yes sir, you can count on me." Brice got into his Batmunk costume and drove off into the early morning.

Happy immediately got into cooking mode. He started making a big breakfast for Alexandra. By the time Happy finished, Alexandra was in the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" She asked.

"Ugh…your breakfast." Happy replied.

"Hey, do you know where Bricy is?"

"Yes, he went out to search for Poison Ivory."

"Awww my man is out to protect me that's really sweet. Well Happy, I can't eat all this breakfast alone, would you mind sharing it with me?"

"Yes Maim, I would love to. I'm sort of starving anyways." After get through have of breakfast, the door bell rang.

"I got it Happy." Alexandra said. Alexandra answered the door to Nikki.

"Hello." Nikki said.

"Who are you?" Alexandra asked.

"An old friend of Mr. Wayne."

"Oh, aren't you Nikki Nail?"

"Yeah, and you're Mr. Wayne's fiancé Alexandra, right?"

"Yep, come on in. We were in the middle of breakfast. Help yourself to some food." When Nikki walked in, Happy began to blush.

"Hi Miss Nail." Happy said.

"Happy, can I talk to you?" Nikki said.

"Yeah." Nikki and Happy walked to an end of the hall without even knowing that Alexandra was listening in.

"What's going on?" Happy asked.

"Listen Happy, first, tell me the truth. Are you really Batmunk?" Happy sighed and replied,

"I can't lie anymore, no, I'm not Batmunk."

"I thought you would say that." Nikki looked at her feet, who was she going to tell the information about the Jokester to now?"

"But, I do know Batmunk. That's why I had the costume on that night." Happy began.

"Great." Nikki finally brightened up. "It's the Jokester. I was just at the asylum for villains. I got a new job as a physiatrist there. Well, the Jokester said it was Batmunk's fault that he got to the way he was." Happy was silent an then he spoke,

"Nikki, that's true. But it was an accident. Batmunk never meant for that to happen."

"How are you so sure? I mean, you're not even the real Batmunk. You weren't even there when it happened."

"I just know."

"Well, I'm starting feel a little bad for the Jokester."

"WHAT!"

"Well, if it wasn't for his dad and Batmunk, he would not have ever become what he did."

"Nikki listen, the Jokester is a liar."

"How are you so sure? I mean, you lied to me about being Batmunk."

"I had to because I had to protect Batmunk's real identity."

"You see, Batmunk has you on a leash. I hope he doesn't have Mr. Wayne on a leash as well because then that's twice the covering up and twice the lying."

"Look I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I told you what I needed to tell you." Nikki went to get her coat and marched out the front door and slammed it behind her.

"Well, that went well didn't it?" Alexandra said.

Meanwhile, Batmunk was patrolling the city, he then saw her, Poison Ivory robbing a bank. Batmunk swooped in and said,

"Isn't it a little too early to be robbing a bank?"

"Back off Batmunk!" Poison Ivory yelled. She then sent her flowers after him. Batmunk dodged them but she was gone.

"COME OUT!" Batmunk yelled.

"Oh Batmunk." Poison Ivory giggled. "Don't think I don't know why you're after me. You're helping that weakling Mr. Wayne protect my cousin. The thing is you're going to snap and then you'll be sorry." More plants shot up and tied Batmunk up.

"Bye bye Bat brain." Poison Ivory yelled as she got away.

"Dang, I hate it when the villains get away." Batmunk said after breaking free of the plants' hold. "Especially ones that have to do with my future wife."

**DANG BATMUNK! YOU BOGUS! Anyways I promise it won't take me long to update chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Villian, New Sidekick?

**You see I promised I would update this hope you like it :D It's so good to be back Oh and thanks jeanettesimon101 for your awesome idea :)**

"So…" Alexandra said as Batmunk walked into the front door after a hard day with no success at capturing Poison Ivory. "How did it go?"

"Awful, I didn't catch her." Batmunk replied while taking off his costume revealing his secret identity, Brice Wayne. "Take this Happy and put it away." Happy took the costume and said,

"Right away, Sir." Happy then left without another word.

"So how was your day?" Brice Wayne asked Alexandra.

"Well, some girl named Nikki Nail came by."

"Wait a minute, Nikki Nail? The reporter?"

"Was a reporter she was fired."

"Fired?"

"Old stories I guess. Now she has a new job. She's the Jokester's physiatrist now."

"WAIT A MINUTE, BACK IT UP! You're telling me Nikki Nail is the Jokester's physiatrist now?"

"I'm afraid so."

"She could be in serious trouble."

"Brice, she's a tough girl and you had a long night."

"You know what, you're right. I look in on it tomorrow."

That night, at the Asylum. Nikki Nail reported to work and when she got to her desk, a present was her desk. It read,

_Dear Nikki Nail,_

_Can't wait for out next chat._

_The Jokester_

Nikki Nail opened the box and in it was a rose. She smelled the beautiful aroma it was making. She headed over to the Jokester's cell and waved the rose at him.

"Hey babe." The Jokester said.

"Care to explain this?" Nikki asked waving the rose.

"Do you like it?"

"Well, I…I… let's just get on to our next session."

It was an hour into the process and Nikki was going over her work. Nikki spoke into her mind. _"It seems it's Batmunk that has caused the problem for the Jokester. Hearing everything about all the Jokester and Batmunk's encounters is heartbreaking. How could Batmunk have done this to such an innocent man? Another thing, I think I'm falling in love with him and it's not because I feel sorry for him it's because he and I have a lot in common…well not really but somehow I feel like we belong. It's my job to free the Jokester; it's my job to let the Jokester bring revenge on Batmunk."_

Nikki left and drove straight to the costume store took a bunch of joke products and a joker costume and she was so mad at Batmunk. She didn't pay she kicked the cashier in the face. Much later she arrived at the Jokester's cell and put a bomb by it. The timer gave off and it exploded as this happened, Nikki walked into the cell. The Jokester looked up at her and she said,

"Hey baby say hello to your girlfriend Miss Brittany Quinn!"

Nikki was no longer Nikki, but Brittany, Brittany Quinn and she drove off into the night with the Jokester who was laughing.

The next day that morning at the Batmunk household, Happy rushed to find Brice Wayne who was drinking coffee on his couch with Alexandra.

"MR. WAYNE! THE JOKESTER IS LOOSE AGAIN!" Happy yelled.

"WHAT!" Brice Wayne shouted as he grabbed the newspaper and began to read.

"_The Jokester Escapes:_

_The Jokester just recently escaped the asylum late last night with the help of a new villain named Brittany Quinn. We've got no word on who this Brittany Quinn is but all we know she's the new ally of the Jokester."_

"Oh my gosh! Not another villain." Alexandra said in fear. "I'm so worried."

"I'm worried about Nikki Nail, she was there last night." Brice said.

"I should have let you go, Brice."

"Alexandra, you weren't expecting this and to be honest neither was I."

"What are we going to do?" Happy asked.

"Happy, I'm going to go and investigate." Brice said. "Let's get to the Bat cave."

At the Bat cave, Brice changed into Batmunk and just before he got into his car to leave Happy spoke,

"WAIT!"

"What?" Batmunk asked. Happy was gone for a second and came back wearing a costume.

"Ta da."

"What are you supposed to be, Happy?"

"You're side kick."

"No Happy."

"Why not?"

"Because it's too dangerous."

"But, I want to help." Batmunk sighed and said,

"What's your name going to be?"

"Birdmunk."

"Birdmunk?"

"You know the animal bird and munk."

"Sometimes Happy I don't understand you, but get in Birdmunk." Happy I mean Birdmunk got into the car next to Batmunk and they drove off to the asylum.

When the two reached the asylum there was police all over the place.

"Batmunk…who's the new friend?" One of the police men asked.

"I'm Birdmunk." Happy said.

"Anyways, what's going on? Where did the breakout happen?" Batmunk said.

"Cell number 10."

"Thanks come on Birdmunk."

The two entered the asylum and observed the scene of the crime and that's when Batmunk found something, the rose. Batmunk read the card.

"Birdmunk." He said.

"Yes Batmunk." Birdmunk replied.

"I have a feeling Brittany Quinn is Nikki Nail."

"That's ridiculous."

"Nothings that ridiculous. If I can scan this for finger prints and see if it matches Nikki's finger prints she left on one my couches we can find out for sure."

"Okay, you're the boss."

"SOMEONE HELP! POISON IVORY!" Someone screamed from the outside. Batmunk and Birdmunk rushed outside.

"Hi Bat brain, you missed me?" Poison Ivory laughed.

"No, not really." Batmunk replied as he tried to trip her over. Poison Ivory jumped up and used one of her plants to wrap Batmunk up tightly.

"You're pathetic Batmunk, there's no escape and your new puny sidekick can't even help you."

"HEY!" Birdmunk yelled. "I'm not puny." Birdmunk pulled out a pair of giant tree clippers and cut Batmunk free and Batmunk and Birdmunk both punched Poison Ivory in the gut so hard she fell down knocked unconscious.

"Well, take it from here." A cop said while hand cuffing Poison Ivory. "Thanks Batmunk."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without my new side kick, Birdmunk." Batmunk said.

The Jokester watched this news cast on the T.V.

"Just you wait Batmunk, I'll get you and your little side kick too." He said and then he laughed. Brittany Quinn approached him and laughed with him too. What was going to happen next?

**Really sorry I've not been updating and now I am going to. I'm so glad to be writing these stories again. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Alexandra's Surprise

**Sorry it's so short but it's time I really started getting a move on with this story. Now it's the moment you've been waiting for, yes how Batmunkette became Batmunkette.**

"Your home so early." Alexandra said.

"Yeah, we just figured out who Brittany Quinn is." Birdmunk said.

"Who?"

"I think she's Nikki Nail." Batmunk stated approaching the couch and began dusting for finger prints.

"OMG! How could you think that poor girl is a villain?" Alexandra asked.

"Well, let's compare these finger prints." Batmunk pulled out a picture of the finger prints on the cell that he had taken before he was fighting Poison Ivory.

"While your observing Batmunk," Birdmunk said. "We defeated Poison Ivory and that's something good."

"Oh thank goodness." Alexandra said with relief. "I'm so glad that she's something not to worry about anymore."

"AGH HAH!" Batmunk said. "It's a match!"

"But how? Nikki seemed so sweet." Alexandra said.

"I don't know, but I know it's work of the Jokester no doubt about it. Birdmunk stay with Alexandra, I need to go back to the asylum."

"Yes sir." Replied Birdmunk.

"Brice wait.." Alexandra tried to say but he was out the door and out of site and that is when Alexandra finished her line. "It's his birthday and he doesn't even realize it."

"Don't worry Alexandra," Birdmunk said. "I'm sure he realizes it, it's just that maybe being Batmunk is more important to him now."

"If being Batmunk is more important than his Birthday I got him the wrong present." While Alexandra said that Birdmunk had already gone to his room and changed back into his butler clothes. "Dang your quick."

"Well, I am a butler."

"True, Happy, have you ever felt that Brice and I are always separated to much?"

"Now you say it, yeah."

"With this new villain out who is Nikki Nail, probably being controlled by the Jokester, is going to be a challenge for Brice. Especially because we don't know much about Nikki's relationship with the Jokester."

"We?"

"I mean you two."

"Alexandra what are you hinting at?" Alexandra smirked and whispered in Happy's ear, at first Happy thought Alexandra was being crazy stupid but kindly agreed to the plan. They got out the sewing machine and fabric and after 2 hours it was finished.

Batmunk came home late that night as he walked through the door, he said to himself.

"Another night of dead ends." He sighed at his sentence. Then a figured appeared behind him, Batmunk turned around and grabbed the figures hand and the lights came on revealing the figure. The figure was wearing a costume similar to his with a skirt and high top boots.

"Happy Birthday!" The figure squealed. "So Batmunk, what do you think? I spent all day working on it. For now on, call me Batmunkette. The room was silent...Nothing but Batmunk's face with his mouth all the way open showed expression.


End file.
